Adventures in Morganville
by lunamoon2012
Summary: A collection of one shots, of someones time in the Morganville.
1. Candy Bracelets

**Candy Bracelets**

Looking around in boredom in his small 'hidden' lab I spotted a rubber band and got an idea. Smiling I pick it up and aim it at the back of Myrnin's head. "No that won't work," he suddenly said. I immediately froze, then realized that he was talking to his notebook. Shaking my head and thinking 'he really does need to get out more, I see what Claire means.' I re-aim and fire; it hit the back of his head with a satisfying 'thwack'

"Ow!" he said as he whipped around to glare at me. "What the devil was that for?"

A bubble of laughter escaped my lips. "I don't know, I'm just really bored," I said as I shrug my shoulders. "Can I go to the Glass house? I need something to do other than just sit here. I think I'm forgetting what the sun looks like." Ever since Myrnin's accidental portal-which incidentally sucked me into his lab-I have been stuck here since. All under Amelie's orders. I had met Claire, a girl that I thought to be fictional until now, and she said I was welcome to come over anytime. So, naturally, I had been begging Myrnin to let me go everyday since.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Dannie Jean. The streets of Morganville are not safe for non-natives at this hour," he said while suspiciously looking at the candy bracelet that he said would work just fine for my protection-as they are from him, and any vampire can tell that.

I held up my right wrist as he was done saying that.

"So what are you saying these wont work? I knew it! So did Claire. "I jumped up and got in his space feeling gutsy. "So where is something that is not made of sugar and can't be eaten gonna protect me? Huh?" I poked him in the chest.

"I didn't say those were suitable, and they have worked thus far. Correct?" He took my silence for a yes. "See? Nothing to be worried about."

"For now," I said sarcastically. "Honestly, can I just go? I can take a portal and no one on the streets will know of my existence here. But first," I said as I held out my wrist, "give me something better, or I will tell Amelie."

He gave me a shocked look. "You wouldn't!" he said with genuine fear. I smirked at him for an answer, he huffed. "Fine." He darted between the stacks of books opened a drawer and rummaged around for a second, with a sudden "Ahh ha!" and blurred back to me. "Give me your wrist." I held it out, as he slipped a bracelet on. "There, you are lucky to have this. It used to belong to someone close to me, a previous assistant."

Previous assistant? Oh Ada, I thought to myself. I looked at him "Oh, umm thank you," I said surprised that my threat had worked. "Can I go now? I was told they said I was welcome anytime."

He sighed, "I suppose. But I get to come with. I haven't bugged Claire yet today." He pulled a list out of his frocked coat. "Let's see... I mocked Oliver today, check. Fed Bob, check. Hmm, the last thing on the list today is to annoy Claire." Excitement lit his eyes up, he grabbed my arm. "Well hurry up, it's time to have some fun!"

"Really?" A huge grin took over my face as I realized it was time to leave the lab and meet all of the other members of the Glass house. "Let's go!"

He towed me along until we came to the wall and he did a magician's sweep with his hand at the wall. A hallway appeared, and I could hear voices banter from somewhere in the house. "Myrnin," I said. He looked at me as we were stepping through the wall. "Thanks for the accidental portal." I blushed at how cheesy it sounded, but for now that didn't matter because I was living my dream.

"That's not a problem, my dear," he said smiling down at me "These things do happen for a reason." He grinned. "Now, where has Claire gotten to?" He walked further into the hallway and yelled, "Honey! I'm home."

* * *

**THE END! :D**

**I hope you all like it! I plan to do a lot of these in the future. So keep an eye out!**

**Please Review!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lunamoon2012 (A.K.A. Dannie Elle)**

**Oh and please do check out my awesome Fanfiction friends :)**

**EmeraldEyes1994, Flying Penguinz,**** Erika Okaami****, And Madelyn Grey****.**


	2. Wheres The Pie!

**I'm back with more. I know this chapter sucks but its all I could think of and well this is what I came up with. So don't hate for having it suck.**

**Once again I would like to thank Flying Penguinz for being so awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Last time:

_"That's not a problem, my dear," he said smiling down at me "These things do happen for a reason." He grinned. "Now, where has Claire gotten to?" He walked further into the hallway and yelled, "Honey! I'm home." _

~OoO~

"Honey I'm home?" I asked incredulously, "That's how you're going to annoy Claire, really? Myrnin you can do better than that!"

He turned to glare at me as he made shushing motions. "Its all part of my wonderful plan child. She will be if I treat her like this." He glanced back over his shoulder as Claire came out of the kitchen "Ah, there's my Claire." She paused shook her head and kept walking until she was standing in front of us.

"Hey Dannie jean, when I told you that you could come hang with us tonight it didn't mean you could bring Myrnin along." She crossed her arms. "Explain please."

"Well you see." I paused and took a breath. "Amelie said I couldn't leave the lab since I am not supposed to be in the town and all. So when I said that I could take a portal and I would be safe here Myrnin didn't want to be left out of the fun." I made air quotes around the word. "So naturally he followed." She sighed.

"I see we-" she was cut off as Myrnin grabbed her roughly and shouted in her face.

"Where did the pie go? I need it, it is simply divine!" He gave her a slight shake as he said it.

"Myrnin, what? Put her down" He turned his head slightly and winked, that's when it dawned on me. His list, that's when I decided to join in on the fun, I ran over to where they were. "Yeah Where is it? I really want some Myrnin said the pie you made was delectable, now I want some! Where is it?" Her expression was perfect, that mix of confusion and horror all in one.

"Myrnin, what do you mean? I never made you a pie!" She looked around wildly for help and there was none. "What pie" she finally shouted.

"Oh well, you know" Myrnin trailed off thinking. "The one! The one with all the cherries! It was a good pie that one"

"I thought you said it was apple! You lied, fine." At this point I was holding back laughter at her reaction, she was beyond confused. She looked like Monica trying to do math homework. "I hate cherry Myrnin, are you lying because if you are." I trailed off looking serious.

"Cherry? I meant apple. Oh bother, where have my manners gone I seem to have lost them with my mind. I guess I should put you down seeing as you don't have any pie." He pouted and set her down. "I guess I should be off then." He started walking back to where the portal is and something fell out of his pocket. Claire walked over and picked up a paper.

"Myrnin, wait you forgot…" She trailed off as she read the sheet, "MYRNIN!" she shouted suddenly. I froze and decided it would be best to hide. She had found the check list. "What is this?" She read it off. "Mock Oliver, Feed Bob, Annoy Claire? I can't get away from you for one night without you bothering me!"

He gave her an innocent look "What ever do you mean little bird? I simply came by to say hello, and to drop off Dannie Jean." Great he had to mention me, perfect. I took this as my cue to go.

"Yes Myrnin, you did come to drop me off but it seems that our welcome has lost its value. Let's go." I said as I was tugging him to the door.

"Wait, you were in on this weren't you?" Claire said with conviction in her voice. "You planned it!"

"Well we best be off" Myrnin said acting like he didn't hear her. "Much to do at the lab tonight." He grabbed my arm and tugged me through the portal. I heard a frustrated cry and the fluttering of pages. Right as the portal closed something hit me in the back of the head. I bent down to pick up a book. It was a cook book.

"Well Myrnin, I guess that was her message saying. Make your own pie." I shook my head. Never again was he following me to the glass house.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, I am open for requests. I can't update until I have something to write. You all know how it works :p**

**I will update as soon as I can. So in the meantime... Why don't you review?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lunamoon2012 (A.K.A. Dannie Elle)  
**


	3. Okay Sorry!

**OKAY SO SORRY!**

**Buuuuuuuuut...**

**This is a RARE and SPECIAL AN**

**I just want to make it known that my GREAT friend Flying Penguinz won the Fanfiction contest on Facebook.**

**Go on and check it out!**

**Its called **

**"The Raspberry Seed You Cant Floss Out."**

**Also go and check out both:**

**Madelyn Grey and Erika Okaami**

**They were the runners up in the contest!**

**Now please be good little peeps and review it!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Dannie Elle (A.K.A. Lunamoon2012)**

**ps. Review mine too or I WILL NOT update.**

**Bye!  
**


	4. MyrninFacebook Disastrous Results

**Myrnin+Fanfiction= Disastrous Results**

I held back a snort of laughter when Myrnin shouted. "150 reviews. The chapter is 100 words! And all the grammatical ERRORS! An outrage! It's uglier than Oliver's Ponytail! Look they even had the audacity to spell my name wrong it's M-Y-R-N-I-N not M-U-R-N-E-N, I say Dannie Jean come look at this"

Forcing my self not to grin, I put the book I had been reading down and went to see what he was complaining about. This will be the fourth or fifth time I had to get up to look today, and it was getting tiring. The few times it was funny when he jumped up and stormed away, ranting about how a person could write such blasphemy as Oliver being their favorite. He had a crying session. In the corner. With a box of Kleenex. It was something that was so morbidly funny I had to leave before it got worse. "What now is offending you on Fan-fiction Myrnin, wait was it something about your name because I could never possibly guess that. " I glanced over his shoulder and grimaced at what I was witnessing… A slash novel where Myrnin thought Oliver was cute and had developed a crush. It hurt to read, I paused and picked up the computer that I needed for school work, and it was in danger of being thrown.

"Give me that back! I need you to see this, it is utterly confusing I want them in jail for it." I slowly set the computer down as he was speaking.

"Are they thinking or talking? I am confused because if I were to write something as terrifying as someone actually **voicing** thoughts that **OLIVER IS CUTE** , both I and my choice character would vomit a stream of utter disgust. And Oliver would tattle to Amelie...because he's gay."

Looking over the story called "_Murnen's Fantasy"_ and holding back a shudder at the disgusting title. I watched as Myrnin flung himself out of his seat and threw his hands up in the air. "WHO CAN'T SPELL MY NAME RIGHT? Its six simple letters! How-why-NOOOOOOOOO!"

I backed away as he stumbled around, his proximity getting a little too close to me for comfort. One thing I learned in Morganville was never get too close to a raging vampire. I sat on the floor cross-legged watching himself uttering madness to himself.

"This is all Oliver's fault," Myrnin vented, looking as if he was going to pull out his hair. "I'm going to kill him."

"Please," I said lazily, "you're not going to kill Oliver. Amelie would never allow it and, besides, it wouldn't be much of a fight, right? You'd win like that." I snapped my fingers, emphasizing the quickness of the duel.

"You're right, Dannie," Myrnin said, his tone softening. "I would squish him so easily in just the first five seconds. A fight would be meaningless. We all know that I am much better at hand-to-hand combat." He paced the length of the room over and over.

"That's a good way of thinking about it. Besides, it's called fanfiction for a reason this is probably one of the kids that have a sick twisted mind .." I paused and thought about how I was going to word what I was going to say next.. "You know if you want a really good fanfic that captures you perfectly, you should read something by Madelyn Grey, Flying Penguinz, or Erika Okaami. They have you down to a 'T'; there are no claims of you being gay… But they do point out that Oliver has many traits of it. I mean his earring? Markers right there."

"What's a 'T'" Myrnin asked.

"You know after being alive so many years you would expect him to know things like that." Sighing I said, "Myrnin, that means they all have your character's personality written perfectly. Like you are acting now.. "I gestured to him as if that would explain everything.

Myrnin's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. "What does the letter T have to do with anything?"

"Dunno."

"So," Myrnin said, "are we going to write ourselves a fan-fiction, or what?" Myrnin rubbed his hands together and sat down at the computer.

"Myrnin... it's CHEATING if you write it. You ARE the character," I said impatiently.

"Then what if you write it, and I'll TELL you what to write?"

"Fine" I snapped, "but I better get some credit and not hear about you running around Morganville saying that you wrote it."

Myrnin grinned, ushering me into the computer chair. He waited until I was settled and then began prattling about life in Europe. "...And then, when I was done with my archery lesson, I figured I had enough time before the ball that I could get some new clothes ordered for tailoring, yes? So, I ventured on down the road to my favorite tailoring shop. The woman's name was... Madame Ladner. I believe. Anyway-"

"Myrnin!" I shouted, "I'm not going to type that for you! It's a fucking documentary!"

"Please, Dannie. No foul language."

I rolled my eyes and continued. "If you want to make a fan-fiction, no rambling about stupid things no one cares about."

Myrnin looked hurt when I spewed that one. "But... I want a story that is realistic."

"Myrnin, nothing on Fanfiction is going to absolutely fact. Nothing. That's the interesting thing about it. You can see what other people think happened in the series," I explained. "Anyway, people want to read something exciting and fun. Sometimes serious stuff."

"Hmmm..." Myrnin thought. "Exciting and fun. You mean, like the Halloween present I got Oliver?"

I face-palmed and heaved a giant sigh. "Myrnin, nobody cares about the lit-on-fire shit. And for the millionth time, you can NOT sit in a bag, set it on fire, and put it on Oliver's doorstep."

"And just WHO says so, child?" Myrnin asked stubbornly.

"I said so, and I believe Amelie would too!" Crossing my arms and glaring at him I stated, "Besides if you were to do it I would put sharp objects in the bag too."

Myrnin grumbled, "You're always threatening me with Amelie." Myrnin pouted, but his face lit up with an idea. "I shall write my fan-fiction myself then, hmm?"

I threw up my hands in defeat. "Fine, do what ever you want. I'm done" I got up and climbed the stairs leading to the alley. "And keep it rated 'T'!"

"Again with the 'T's', what is you and that letter." He stated.

I just ignored him and left the lab. "I need some Coffee." I muttered, and walked to Common Grounds.

* * *

Thanks to Madelyn Grey, fellow ranter and sister of the Good Fan-Fiction cause. Learn some grammar, people!

Also **HUGE** thanks to Flying Penguinz she co-wrote this chapter!... AGAIN xD

Lots of Love!  
Lunamoon2012 (A.K.A. Dannie Elle)


	5. IMPORTANT :D

**Hey guys! Can you please do the pole on my profile? I wont update until I get votes!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lunamoon2012**


End file.
